


Dear Prometheus

by Lucidtrff



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sci-Fi, Time Travel
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidtrff/pseuds/Lucidtrff
Summary: Şunu düşünün: Uyanıyorsunuz ve çölün ortasında çıplak olduğunuzu fark ediyorsunuz. Ne yaparsınız?2013 Mayıs Turkfanfiction Yarışma Galibi





	

 

 

Kovboy filmlerinin klişe silah çekme sahnelerini bilirsiniz.  
  
 İki adam, bellerine geçirdikleri silahları ve metal yıldız takılı botlarıyla şakırdayarak oldukları yerde kıpırdar, saman çöpü çiğner ve gözlerini bile kırpmadan birbirlerini izlerler. Tek bir dalgınlık hali düşmanın silahından çıkan kurşunun ciğerlerinin ortasına yerleşmesine ve kanlı bir öksürüğe sebep olacaktır. İnanılmaz, neredeyse imkansız bir konsantrasyon anında çata pat! Ateşlenen iki silah ve yere yığılan tek bir adam görürüz. Kazanan serkeş gülümsemesiyle yere tükürür ve kemerini düzeltir falan filan, biliyorsunuz gerisini.  
Merak ettiğim bir şey var, konudan da biraz alakasız kaçacak hani ama, şey...  
_Bu filmler hangi cehennemde çekiliyor?_  
Çünkü o kasabalardan birine yakın olabilirim ama neredeyim hiç bilmiyorum.

Ya da burada ne bok yiyorum?  
  
 Daha da önemlisi, niye çıplağım?  
  
 Tanrım, aklıma korkunç şeyler geliyor.  
Birkaçında kutup ayısı ve bedeviler var.  
Bir tanesinde de uzaylılar ve sondaj edevatları...  
Fantastik şeyler seven biri değilim, yani ımmm, aslında bilmiyorum.

Bu soru çıplaklıktan önce mi gelir tartışılır lakin bir şey daha var kafamı kurcalayan.  
  
_Kimim ben?_

Şunu düşünün: Uyanıyorsunuz ve çölün ortasında çıplak olduğunuzu fark ediyorsunuz.  
Ne yaparsınız?  
  
 Lanet olsun, bunun gibi durumlar için bir kullanma kılavuzu da yapılmıyor ki! Bileğime bir anahtar bağlı ve sol kolumda şu yazıyor. 

_Sevgili Prometheus'a._  
4-8 Belgrove Street  
Londra, Greater London WC1H 8AB  
Sabah dokuz/Resepsiyona git ve Menü1'i iste.

Açık bir adresti ve bulabileceğim bir yerdi ama önce uçsuz bucaksız gözüken çölden çıkmalıydım, değil mi? Çıkmalıyım diyeyim, daha çıkamadığımı düşünürsek.

Sanırım başıma güneş geçti. Konforsuz bir yolculuk oluyordu da biraz. Kaba etime, biz İngilizler nazik insanlarızdır, kumlar yapışmıştı. Ayaklarım yandığından kayaların gölgelerinden yürümeye çalışıyordum ama o bile ayak tabanlarımın az pişmiş hindi eti gibi hissetmesine engel olamıyordu. Anlamaya çalışın beni, çöl diyorum. Daha kim olduğumu bile bilmezken Anadolu'nun bağrından kopma ozanlar gibi yollara düşmüş bulmuştum kendimi.  
Hala merak ediyorum, neden çıplağım?

Akbabalar için ağır ağır pişen taze etten farksızım. Tepemde dönerlerken arada sırada güneşi bloke eden kanatlarına şükranlarımı sunuyorum. Bu arada kendini göstermeye başlayan bir utançtan muzdaripim. Kendime karşı, kimse olmadığını düşünürsek. Sıcaktan mayışan erkeklik organım çıplak bacaklarıma dokunurken o histen nefret ediyordum. Üstelik terli ve pistim. Güzel bir günün yanından uzağından geçmiyor şu yaşadığım. Tamam, İngiltere'de güneş görmeyen evlerimizde yaşarken yazın gelip güneş ışıklarını yüzümüze gözümüze vurmasını diliyor olabilirim ama şu işkence, beni Antartika'da bir yazlık (yazlık dedim, ne ironik) tutmaya ikna etmeye çalışır nitelikte.

Çok konuştuysam özür dilerim, onca soru ve boş mide insanın beynine iyi şeyler yapmıyor.

Sonrasında ne oldu? Yürüdüm. Daha önce hiç bu kadar yürümemişimdir -hatırlamasam da. Kafamda birkaç temel şeyi biliyorum: Nereli olduğumu, nerede doğduğumu, okuduğum kitapları, en sevdiği çikolata markasını bile. Annem ile babamın sadece yüzleri hafızamda.

 Ama şu resmi işlerde sorulan sorulara hiçbir yanıtım yok örneğin. Adım ne? Kaç yaşındayım? Boş zamanlarımda ne yapıyorum? Karım var mı ya da çocuğum? Ve daha bir sürü neden ile başlayan envai çeşit soru. Kolumdaki adres evimin adresi mi acaba? Bunu kim yazdı? Hafızamla ilgili büyük bir problemim var, gözümün önünde çakan birkaç görüntü hariç bomboşum. Yeni alınan ayakkabının atılan kutusu gibi. Sırf bu merak duygusu bile midemi bulandırıyor.

 Terden cildim Beyonce'un bacakları gibi olmuştu. Tek istediğim suydu, hani şunca zamandır küçük gördüğüm, yerine Pepsi'yi tercih ettiğim içecek: su. Galonlarca su içmek istiyordum. Ağzım ve burnum kum doluydu, burnumdan nefes aldıkça kumun tozlu kokusunu duyabiliyordum. Saçlarım alnımın üzerinde bir duvar örmüştü. Bedbahttım işte.

Yürümeye devam ettim. Bunu söyleyip duruyorum çünkü gerçekten uzun bir yol kat etmem gerekti çadır kurulu bir alana varana kadar. İnsanlar gördüm, uzun beyaz elbiseler giyip kafalarına bir şey saran insanlar. Koyu tenlilerdi, ayaklarımı emen kum taneleri gibi. Sıcaktan bayılmak üzereydim ama gene de koşmaya çalıştım insanlara doğru. Biri beni görünce şaşkınlıkla şöyle bir baktıktan sonra arkadaşını dürttü. Biliyorum, çölde size doğru koşan çıplak bir adam normal değildir ama bu ona silah çekmeniz gerektiği anlamına gelmiyor, yanılıyor muyum? Kafasında kırmızı beyaz kareli bir kumaş dolanmış olan adamın elinde resmen burnuma doğrultulmuş bir Magnum vardı. Ve burada bahsettiğim şey dondurma değil.

 

"Heyey ey yey!" dedim, ellerimi hiç düşünmeden havaya kaldırırken.  
  
 Neşeli değildi sesim. Aslında bir çeşit hop! demeye çalışmıştım. Hop niyeyse daha kaba gelmişti kulağıma.

İkilinin gözler direk benim şeye gidince, ben de onlarla beraber kasıklarıma baktım. Tamam, iyi görünmediğini biliyorum ama...  
Kutup ayısı kampına gelmemişimdir umuyorum, istediğim son şey fikfikilenmek.

Arapça bir şey konuştular. İkisinin de kaşları çatık, bir şeyler diyorlardı. Aklımdaki tek şey su ve yemekti, o kadar sabırsızdım ki onların bitirmesini bekleyemedim. Silah doğrultulan biri için cesur sayılırım, ha?

"Beni anlayabiliyor musunuz? Su? Su su? Ve yemek? Lütfen?"

İşaret dili evrenseldir, bende vücut dilimi kullanmak adına su içmeyi ve yemek yemeyi taklit ettim. Daha ümitsiz bir halim olmuş muydu merak ediyorum aslında. Arka arkaya bana uzaydan gelen bir yaratıkmışım gibi bakan adamlara el kol işaretleri yaptıktan sonra biri ötekisini dürttü ve bir şeyler dedi. Ne dedi cidden bilmiyorum ama iki kelimesi bana silah doğrultan adamın silahı indirmesine yaramıştı. Söylediği şeyi aklımda tutmaya çalıştım, ileride işime yarayabilecek bir şey gibi gözükmüştü.

Koyu tenli adam bana doğru bir adım attı. O sandaletler için birini öldürebilirdim.

"Sen istiyor yemak?"

Hızlı hızlı kafa salladım.

"Su yok. Ayran."

Kafa salladım yine. Tek istediğim sıvıydı, civaya bile kafa sallayabilirdim o an.

"Sen giymeli bizimkilerden." Üzerindeki elbisevari şeyi gösterdi.

Imm bilemiyorum, elbise giymek? Biraz sıradışı sanki.

Öte yandan belki gerçek hayatta kadın kıyafetleri giymeyi seven bir adamımdır?  
Her şey olabilirim.

  
Kafa salladım, yine. Kendi aralarında konuştuktan sonra güldüler. Çadıra doğru yürürlerken gelmemi işaret ettiklerinde biçimsiz bir köpek gibiydim; yalpalayarak beni beslemeyi kabul etmiş adamları takip ettim.

**________________________________________________**

Kahkahalar çadırı doldurdu.

Anlamadığım dilde bir şeyler havada uçuşuyordu. Üzerimde, bağdaş kurduğum dizlerimi örten elbise vardı -asıl adını söylemişlerdi de aklımda kalmadı, o sırada delirmiş gibi yağlı tavuk buduna ve ayran dedikleri içeceğe saldırmıştım. Yemekler inanılmazdı, bir insanın serap zannetmesine yetecek büyüklükte bir yer sofrası diziliydi önümde. İçinde küçük üzümlerin olduğu bir pilav, bütün tavuklar, keçi eti, tadı şeftaliye benzeyen et sosu, yeşil elmalar ve karpuz, karpuz bile vardı! Midemin yedikçe guruldadığını hissediyordum, bir yandan da hararetli bir şekilde vücut hareketleriyle bana gelen soruları cevaplıyordum. Birkaçının ingilizcesi orta dereceliydi, Abdul neredeyse düzgün konuşuyor ama zor anlıyordu. Petrol işinden dolayı, demişti açıklama olarak.  
Amerikalılarla iş yapmak istiyorsa konuşmak zorundaydı.

  
İnsan aç ve yardıma muhtaç kalınca arkadaş edinmesini de biliyordu. Hoş insanlardı, bana birkaç saniyeliğine umutsuzluğumu unutturmuş, keyfime bakmamı sağlamışlardı. Benim kendime sorduğum gibi, bir sürü soru soruyorlardı. Bir tanesi kutup ayısı esprisini bile yaptı çıplaklığımı sorgularken. Verdiğim cevaplardan fazla tatmin olmasalar da eğleniyor gibi gözüküyorlardı.

Abdul eliyle pilavı alıp ağzına attı ve çiğnedi. Lokmasını yutabildiğinde bana döndü. Kısık ama şişkin göz bebekleri, iri dudakları vardı adamın.

"Kolunda yazan şey ne?"

Bu beni sorunlarıma ve amacıma yönlendirmeye yetmişti. Ona bakarken omuz silktim.

"Bilmiyorum."

Görev gibi bir şeydi işte. Ona anlatmaya çalıştım, elimden gelenin en iyisini kabataslak anlatabildim. Abdul diğerlerine olanı çevirirken, her ne kadar ortamı sevmiş de olsam, gitmem gerektiği fikri beynimin bir köşesine sızıp merkeze doğru kazmaya başladı.

"Buraya gitmem lazım." dedim, bir yandan işaret ederken.

"Uçak falan? Londra. Londra?"

Londra sözcüğü aralarında fısır fısır dolaşırken birbirlerine baktılar. Sonunda Abdul tavuğun kanadını kopardı ve hıhıladı.

Söylediği tek kelime yolculuğumun başlangıcı olacaktı.

"Richard."

**_________________________________________________**  
  


Kumdan ve eğlenceli Arap tayfasından uzaklaşmış, kendimi medeniyetin içinde, son derece lüks ve modern binalardan birinin içinde buluvermiştim. Elbisenin yerini güzel bir takım almıştı ve her yanı cam olan binanın sahibiyse üzerime doğru geliyordu.

"Merhaba, ben Richard Maras, Abdul sizden bahsetti. Bay...?"

Takım elbiseli, şık ve zengin bir adam size doğru gelip, elini uzatıp böyle bir şey diyorsa iki seçeneğiniz vardır. Birincisi: Elini sıkar ve kendi adınızı bilmediğinizi söylersiniz. Bu sorulara sebep olur, konuyu uzatır, zamandan harcar. Ben ikinciyi, daha basit olanı seçtim.

"Prometheus." Elimi uzattım.

"Ama siz bana şey deyim, ımm... Peter Miles."  
Aklıma gelen ilk isim buydu. Havalı.

Richard hafifçe gülümseyip tereddüt etmeksizin elimi sertçe sıktı, ben de bu arada onu inceleme fırsatı buldum. Kır saçlar, kalın kaşlar, iş adamı suratı. Forbes dergisi kapağı olmak için doğmuş gibiydi.  
Hatırladığım zaman içerisinde kıskandığım ilk adam, gelişme kaydediyorum.

Oturmamı işaret etti zarifçe. Sessiz emrine uyup rahat koltuğa bıraktım kendimi. Geleli çok olmuyordu ama Dubai'ye bayılmıştım. Belki cehennemi andıran çölden çıktığımdan, belki de daha önce gittiğim yerleri hatırlamadığımdan. Her şekilde ne olursa olsun, kast sistemine isyan etmiş ve kendimi en tepede bulmuş gibi hissediyordum. Karşımdaki adam resmiyetle ceketinin önünü açtı ve camlı masanın üzerindeki içkisini eline aldı.

"Dediklerine göre çıplakmışsın, bileğindeki anahtar ve koluna yazılı adres harici üzerinde hiçbir şey yokmuş."

 O olanlardan bahsedince elim istemsizce bileğimdeki anahtara gitti. Kolumdaki notu ilk iş bir kağıda not almıştım çünkü terden silikleşmeye başlamıştı.

Richard devam etti.

"Haberleri inceledim, kayıp olduğuna dair bir şey de yok. Kimse seni aramıyor, Miles."

"Evet, şey, çıkarken annemlere buzdolabı üzerine not bırakmıştım."

Richard bana soğuk soğuk bakınca karakteriyle ilgili yeni bir şey öğrenmiş oldum: Şaka sevmiyor. Pekala. Yerimde hafifçe kıpırdandım.

"Bu çok normal çünkü ben de çöle nasıl geldim ve neden çıplaktım bilmiyorum."

"Gerçekten mi?" Richard, gözleri martinisinde, bardağı hafifçe çalkalayıp bir yudum aldı.

"Hikayen ilginç, duyduğum kadarıyla yani. Senden de dinlemek isterim."

"Ben de çok anlatmayı isterdim," dedim, inanmasam da.

"Ama ne yazık ki yapamam. Şu işin peşine takılmam benim için önemli. Konuyla ilgili benim de çok az bilgim var ve bilekliğimdeki adresin nereye çıktığını merak etmekteyim."

"Ben ona çoktan baktım." dedi Richard.

"Kaliforniya Oteli'nin adresi. Euston, Londra'da. Oraya bir iki defa gitmiştim, merkeze yakın sevimi bir yerdir. Senin adına rezervasyon yaptırdım. Uçak biletin de yarın, erken saatlerde."

Kaşlarımı çatsam da gülümsüyordum. Dilimin ucuna kadar gelen soru kendiliğinden kurtuldu.

"Bunu neden yapıyorsunuz?"

Richard öne, bana doğru eğildi. Elindeki bardağı koymasıyla tok bir ses camlı odayı doldurmuştu. Batan güneşin kızılları yüzünü gölgelemişti.

" _Merak_ , Miles. İşte paranın alamadığı bir şey. Şanslısın, seninki gibi hikayelere hep ilgi duymuşumdur. Bana gerçek bir hikaye sunman karşılığında sana yapımcılık öneriyorum."

"Hikaye sunmam mı?"

"Evet. Bana öğrendiğin her şeyi anlatmanı istiyorum. Geride bir şey kalmayıncaya kadar. Eğer bu konuda anlaşabilirsek mükemmel olur."

Tam bir iş adamı, diye düşündüm. Geriye yaslanıp ellerini dizlerinin üzerine kenetlediğinde ilgi çekici bir cazibe yakalamıştı. Evet diyecektim ama demeyecek olsam bile demek isterdim herhalde.

"Anlaşabilir miyiz dersin Pete?"

Kafamda eksi artı listesi hazırlarken hafifçe gülümsedim, yanıma gelen güzel gözlü kadın elime Richard gelmeden önce istediğim viski bardağını elime tutuşturduktan sonra yürüyüp gitti. Bu sırada gözümü bile kırpmamıştım, kovboy filmlerindeki gibi işte, bahsetmiştim ya hani.

Her şey iyi gözüküyordu. Zaten hiçbir şeyi olmayan bir adamdım şu an, bu zengin adamın benden istediği ne olabilirdi ki? Kaybedecek bir şeyim yoktu. Viskimden yudum aldıktan sonra konuştum, birazcık olsun Richard gibi karizmatik gözükebilmek umuduyla.

"Neden olmasın?"

**_________________________________________________**

Dubai'de zaman geçirmek güzeldi ama çabuk geçti, ben de her ne kadar lüksü sevmiş olsam da bir an önce beynimin merkezine yerleşmiş sorulardan kurtulmak istiyordum. Yola çıkmadan önceki gece bana ayrılan odada yatağıma oturup bilekliğimi inceledim. Yazının kime ait olabileceğine dair bir görüntü ya da ses, onun gibi bir şey bekledim. Kişinin kimliği neden çölde olduğumu ve çıplak olduğumu açıklayabilecek bir soruydu. Bir şekilde beni oraya sürükleyip soyan kişinin hoşlanmadığı bir şey falan yapmış olmalıydım. Kim olduğumu bilsem belki...  
Anahtarı alıp iki gözümün ortasında kalacak şekilde göz hizasına kaldırdım ve çevirdim.  
Neden anahtar?  
 Nerenin anahtarı?

Bunların kendime sorarak bulamayacağım şeyler olduğunu anladığımda öfkeyle sonradan aldığım notu avucumun içinde sıktım. Belki de beni oraya bırakan kişi alay etmek için bana saçma sapan bir adres vermişti. Menü1'i isteyecektim, peki sonra? Yediğimin parasını falan ödeyip jest mi yapacaktı?

Kendimi yatağa bıraktım.

Yastık o kadar yumuşaktı ki uyuyakaldığımı saatler sonra, beni uçağıma götürmek için gelen görevli kapıya vurduğunda anladım.

 

Uçak yolculuğu ucuz bir film ve patlıcan salatasıyla geçti, çöl maceramdan sonra yediğim her şey muhteşem geliyordu. -humus hariç. Onun dokusu bana kumu hatırlatmıştı. Uçaktan indiğimizde her şey tanıdık geldi. Nerede döneceğimi, nereye gitmem gerektiğini ve bunun gibi şeyleri tabelalara bakmadan yapabiliyordum. Belki de bir pilotumdur. Ya da havaalanında bir çalışan, uçak tanıdık gelmedi çünkü. Ama ilk  defa aitlik duygusunu hissettim. Bu his havaalanından çıktığımızda bile sürdü. Ülkeyle ilgiliydi sanırım. Dünyanın en karışık metro sistemine sahip ülkedeydim ama hatların nereden nasıl bağlandığını biliyordum. Hafızasını ve kimliğini kaybetmiş bu adamdan, benden, rahatlıkla sarı hattan yeşil hatta bağlanan istasyonun adını öğrenebilirdiniz.

 Arada sarsılan metro içinde bunun bilinciyle gülümseyerek dikildim ve yanımdaki orta yaşlı, aksanından alman oldukları belli, Sex&the City tişörtü giyen üç kadının konuşmasına kulak kabarttım. Bir yandan cebimdeki elimin içinde sıkı sıkı notu tutuyordum. Öteki elimde de Richard'ın çalışanlarının benim için seçtiği kıyafetlerle dolu bavulum vardı. Richard bana bir de telefon vermişti, öğrendiğim şeyleri ona anlatabileyim diye. Siyah bir Iphone.

Zengin bir adamın tek evladı gibi hissetmemek elimde değildi hani.

Iphone'umdan saate baktım. Görev saatime az kalmıştı. King's Cross'ta inip yürüyecektim, inanılmaz yakın demişti Richard. Picadilly Line üzerinden geliyordum, neredeyse üç durak kalmıştı.

Zamanı gelince indim ve yürüdüm. Bu yürüyüş Dubai'de başlayan hikayemin başındakine kıyasla daha nazikti. Hafif esinti taze havayı ciğerlerime dolduruyor, önceki günün hasarını temizliyordu. Yol kenarındaki ağaçların arasından güneş ışıkları parmaklarını daldırmıştı. Ve hava. Daha az nem vardı, daha rahat nefes alabiliyordum. Dubai'de hava, her ne kadar görkemli bir şehir olsa da, insanların üzerinde bir baskı yaratıyordu.

Çayınızı alıp güzel günü seyredebileceğiniz balkonların altından geçtim. Parktaki çocukların ve evcil hayvanların sesini dinledim. Neredeyse bir dondurmacıya dalıp yapmam gereken şeyi unutacaktım. Saate baktım, az zamanım kalmıştı.

Böylece yürüyüş kendini koşuya bıraktı.

Koşarken kendime sordum: Geç kalırsam ne olacaktı ki? Ya da hiç gitmesem?

Çoğu insan hayatına yeni bir sayfa açmak isterdi, ne bileyim, sevgilisi tarafından aldatılanlar, sevdiği birini kaybeden kişiler... Sevdiğim şeyleri keşfedebilirdim, kimin buna fırsatı oluyor ki? Kendimi kendi kendime keşfedebilirdim...

Kimi kandırıyorum? Richard'dan farksızdım.

Merak ediyordum. Ayaklarımı yönlendiren de buydu, merak.

 

Nefes nefese, kendimi mermer basamakların ve ahşap kapının önünde buldum. İleri geri sallanan metal tabelada otelin ismi yazıyordu. Petunyalar vardı kapı yanlarında. Petunyalar niye bilmiyorum ama tanıdık geliyordu. Devamlı müşteri rahatlığıyla içeri girdim. Resepsiyonun duvarları kahverengi bordo arası bir renkti ve rahatsız edici bir rengi vardı. Resepsiyonsa sıradandı; parlak, siyah bir mermer arkasında ahşap bir anahtar dolabı ve eskimiş bir zil.

"Kimse var mı?"

Saate baktım, dokuzu bir geçiyordu. Sabırsızlandım, parmaklarımı mermere vurup zile birkaç kere bastım. Hala kimse yoktu.

Kafasına silah dayandığında su isteyen adamın sabırsızlığının geri dönmeye başladığını hissedebiliyordum. Zili resmen avucumun içine hapsedip rastgele basmaya başladım. Sonunda gözükmemek konusunda inat eden resepsiyonistin sesi duyuldu.

"Tamam geldim geldim sakin ol!"

Aksanlı, tatlı bir kız, dolabın yanındaki kapıyı açıp hafif ukala bir bakışla üzerime doğru geldi. Kızıl saçları, yuvarlak bir yüzü vardı ve yeşil gözleri karşısındakine, bu ben oluyorum, azarlarcasına bakıyordu. İlginç olan, o kadar tanıdıktı ki... O arada bana göz kırpan hatıra görüntücüklerinden daha tanıdık geliyordu yüzü. Ona bakarken konuşmam gerektiğini unuttuğumdan ilk hamleyi o yaptı.

"O şeyi dekor olsun diye koyduk."

Ukalalığı karşılıksız bırakamazdım, burnumu çektim ve kolumu mermere yasladım.

"Peki ben bunu nereden bilecektim?"

"Okuma yazman yok mu?"

Kaşlarımı çatıp gösterdiği yere baktım: _Lütfen zile basmayınız._

_Oh._

"Pardon." Homurdanmıştım.

Kadın beni şöyle bir süzdükten sonra -moron olduğumu düşündüğü bilmek için zihnifendar olmama gerek yoktu- ellerini önünde kenetledi ve resmi durmaya çalıştı. Onun üzerinde o kadar saçma duruyordu ki bu duruş, işe başlayalı çok olmadığını o anda anlamıştım.

"Size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?" diye sordu, kibarca.

Niye geldiğimi hatırlamak için duraksadım, aynı gün içinde ikinciye bir şeyleri unutuyordum. Hatırlayınca gizemli bir şekilde kıza yaklaşıp parolayı söyler gibi fısıldadım.

"Menü1'i istiyorum."

Kadın, yine aynı moron olduğumu düşünen bakışlarıyla, suratıma baktı.

"Tamaaam da odanız var mı? Otelde yani, burada olmalı, evinizde değil."

Gerizekalıymışım gibi davranıyordu, şahane. Burnumdan soluk verdim.

"Evet var, yani, rezervasyonum var. Evimde de değil, otelinizde var rezervasyonum."

"Anladım."

Masa üstü bilgisayarının ekranını kaldırdı.

"Adınız?"

Richard'a söylediğim ismi hatırlamam zor olmadı.

"Prometh--Peter. Peter Miles."

Taka tuka birkaç tuşa bastı. Resepsiyonistten çok sekretere benziyordu. Onu hatırladığımı söylemek için fırsat beklerken avına yaklaşan çitalar gibiydim.

"Aha işte! Kahvaltıdan önce odanıza çıkmak istemez misiniz?"

"Kahvaltı?"

"Meni1 demediniz mi? Pastırma, yumurta, haşlanmış mantar ve portakal suyu içeren kahvaltı menüsüdür, istediğiniz o değil mi?"

"Sanırım?"

"Sanırım derken?"

"Evet."

"Evet mi sanırım mı?"

Kadının yüzüne bön bön bakınca üstelemedi. Şu mutsuz hissettiğinizde aşırı neşeli biri olduğu için öldürmek isteyeceğiniz tarzda biriydi ve üstelemesinin sebebinin beni buraya çeken şey olduğunu da anlamıştım, merak ediyordu da, ne cevap verebilirim ki? Kolunda menü1'i sor yazan notla çölün tekinin ortasında çırılçıplak uyanan kişi bendim, Charles Darwin bile bir şeyleri benim kadar merak etmiş olamaz şu hayatta.

"O halde, beni takip edin." dedi ve resepsiyonun arkasından çıkarken elime oda anahtarını tutuşturdu.

"Şey, bekle," dedim ama kadın yürümeye devam etti, ben de hızlı adımlarla ona yetiştim.

"Adın ne?"

Kadın bana bakmadan elini merdiven korkuluklarına atıp aşağı indi.

"Anita. Anita Winters."

Benimkini sormasını bekleyerek onu takip ettim ama incelik yapacağa benzemiyordu.

"Benim ismimi sormayacak mısın?" dedim sonunda, en alt basamağa ulaştığımızda.

"Hayır, zaten söylemiştin. Adın Peter Miles değilse tekrar sorabilirim."

Oh, sahi, adımı söylediğimi unutmuşum. Gerçi adım Peter Miles değildi muhtemelen ama verecek cevabım olmadığından dudak büzüp ellerim ceplerimde peşinden yürüdüm.

 

Dekorasyon korkunçtu. İnek resimleri dolu beyaz duvarlar, yine mermer zemin ve masa, demir, rahatsız gözüken sandalyeler. Yemek salonu bir yaşlı çift ve genç adam hariç tamamen boştu.

"İstediğin yere otur, kahvaltını getiriyorum."

Şaşkınlıkla ona baktım.

"Sen resepsiyonist kızsın sanıyordum."

"Ben hariç çalışanların hepsi Westminster'daki olimpiyat koşularını izlemeye gitti."

Sahi, olimpiyat yeni başlamıştı, ikinci günü falan olmalı. Merkezde koşan adamları izleyen bir kalabalık, sadece arada sırada önlerinden geçen birkaç kişi görmek için bütün gün güneş altında bekleyenler. Evet, ben olsam ben de gitmezdim.

Anita uzaklaşırken en yakın masaya çöküp masa üzerindeki gazeteyi aldım. Duvardaki koca 'Rise&Shine' yazısı göz kırpıyordu. Bitmez tükenmez neden sorularına bir yenisi daha eklenmişti: Neden buradayım? Kahvaltı için olmadığı bariz. Acaba buradaki o sevimli yaşlı çiftle, ya da kendi başına oturup televizyondaki olimpiyat haberlerine göz gezdiren genç adamla konuşmam mı gerekiyor? Bir şey yapmalıyım ama ne? Keşke gökten içinde kimliğim bulunan bir cüzdan düşse!

Bir süre Brad Pitt ve Angelina Jolie'nin ilişkisiyle ilgili dedikoduları okudum. Burnuma gelen yumurta ve fırından çıkmış pastırma kokusuyla gazetemi aniden indirip masaya baktım. Bir bardak portakal suyu ve gülen bir surat. Gözler yumurtadan, ağız pastırmadan. Bir de haşlanmış mantar öbeğinden oluşan bir burun vardı.

"Afiyet olsun." dedi Anita.

Gitmesini beklemiştim ama aksine, sandalyeyi çekip tam karşıma oturdu. Sandalyeyi kendine göre ileri geri oynatıp ayarladı ve çocuğunun yaptığı yemeği beğenmesini uman anne misali gözlerini bana dikti.

Ona garip garip baktım.

"Gitmeyecek misin?"

"Yoo."

İlginç. Neden dememek için dilimi ısırdım, en nefret ettiğim kelime haline gelmişti.

"Niçin?"

Anita gözlerini kısıp "Çünkü yapacak daha iyi bir işim yok." diye cevap verdi, gülümserken.

Bu kızda  asortik bir şey  vardı. Beni hem sinir edip hem etkiliyordu. Sevimli çocuk uyuzluğu vardı ve kendimi arada kalmış hissettim. Sonra şunu düşündüm: Benim de gizem çözmek harici yapacak bir işim yoktu ve eminim aptal magazin haberlerinden daha keyif verici biriydi Anita Winters.

"Niye benden Menü1'i isterken ses tonun öyleydi?"

İlgilenmiyormuş gibi gazeteyi katlarken hangi ses tonu olduğunu sordum.

"Şu 'gizemli' ses tonu. Ve kim kapıdan girer girmez kim kahvaltı ister ki? Daha bavulunu odana bile çıkarmadın."

"Güzel olduğunu duydum. Kahvaltının. Umarım dekorasyon kadar kötü değildir."

Çatal bıçağı elime aldım. Şimdi ne yapmalıyım? Aniden ilahi bir güç bana kim olduğumu mu söyleyecek? Hadi ama, bir cevap istiyorum artık!

Anita 'nın dediklerini yarım yamalak dinliyordum.

"Sana burayı kim önerdi? Müşterilerin hepsini tanırım, bana isim ver."

"Richard Maras."

Anita'nın gülümsemesi memnuniyetle genişlerken ben çatalımı mantara bir bombanın mavi telini kesercesine ihtiyatla sapladım.

"Immm Bay Maras. Kır saçlar, muhteşem gülümseme, onu hatırlıyorum. Biraz kendini beğenmişti ama. Ve kahvaltıdan nefret etmişti, bana benim gibi yetersiz bir öğün olduğunu söylemişti, sonra da hayattaki başarısızlıklarımla ilgili bir tirat okumuştu. Büyüleyici bir adamdır, gerçekten."

"Beni sorguya çektiğinizi hissediyorum Bayan Winters."

" Anita de, ciddiyetten nefret ederim. Ayrıca sorguya çektiğim de yok sadece seni tanımaya çalışıyorum Bay Miles--"

"Peter, sanırım."

Tabaktaki her şeyi küçük parçalara ayırıyordum. Eskiden kalma bilmediğim bir alışkanlık olsa gerek. Lokmalardan birini ağzıma atıp çiğnedim ve yuttum, aslında çok hoştu.

"Bak gene sanırım dedin! Nedir bu sanırımlar? İnsanlar bu tip şeylere sanırım demez, Peter. İyi misin, dolapta süt var mı gibi şeylere sanırım deriz, isimlerimize değil."

"Fazla polisiye romanı okumuş gibisin." Çiğniyordum bir yandan.

"Aslına bakarsan okudum, evet. Polisiye romanları severim, bu yüzden seni merak ediyorum. Sizi mi demeliyim, müşterisin sonuçta."

"Sen iyidir, sen diyebilirsin." Mantarlar amma hoştu.

Yine çölden yeni çıkmış gibi iştahla yemeye başlamıştım.

"Garip bir yanın var, nasıl desem... Doldurulmayı bekliyor gibi."

"Şimdi de kahin mi oldun?"

"Neden, doğru yolda mıyım?"

Bu hikayeden sıkılmıştım.Bitmemiş bir yapbozu sergilemekten farksızdı. Gidip sevimli yeni arkadaşıma olayları baştan anlatmak istemiyordum. Yutkunup derin bir nefes aldım.

"Bak, dinle, kendimle ilgili konuşmak istemiyorum. Yorgunum, Londra'ya yeni geldim ve yapmam gereken önemli bir şey var."

Tabi önce o şeyin ne olduğunu bulmalıyım.

"Bana kendinden bahsedebilirsin? İyi bir dinleyiciyimdir."

Sanırım.

Tabağıma geri döndüğümde Anita dudaklarını kemiriyordu. İstediği şeyin beni keşfetmek olduğunu biliyordum -vay, bu kulağa ne kadar ters geliyor- ama inat edip edemeyeceğini kestiremiyordu. Yeni tanışmıştık, müşteriyim gibi şeyler araya mesafe koyması gerektiğini söylese de candan insanlara özgü bir samimiyeti vardı. Sonunda yumruk yaptığı iki eli üst üste koyup çenesini yasladı.

"Sana bir sır vereyim mi? Burada çalışmıyorum. Aslında babam buranın sahibi, canım sıkıldığında bir şeylere yardım etmeme izin veriyor o kadar."

Anita Winter'ın sıkıcı hayat sırları. Neyse, iyi bir dinleyici olduğumu söylemiştim ve birinin lafı ağzına tıkmasını hak etmeyecek kadar tatlı bir kız, onu dinlemeye devam etmeliyim.

"Arada ilginç müşterilerin peşine takılıyorum, genelde beni aşağılayarak postalıyorlar. Bir defasında Mia Wasikowska bizim otelde kalmıştı, o çok ilginçti işte."

Benimle mi konuşuyor kendi kendine mi anlayamadım ama ben hala işaretimi bekliyordum. Ceketinde kırmızı mendil bulunan bir adam gelip karşıma oturabilir ve 'Merhaba bla bla' diyebilirdi mesela. Bla bla kısmında ismimin olduğunu düşünün. Adım ne onu bilmek istiyorum en azından.

Tabağımdan geriye yumurta sarısının izleri, pastırmanın yağı ve mantarın sosu kalana kadar yedim. Bütün o süre zarfınca hiçbir şey olmadı. Ne kırmızı mendilli adam geldi ne de yemeğim bana paranormal bir mesaj verdi. Sadece konuşan Anita ve yüksek sesli televizyon sesi vardı. Yaşlı çift gülümseyerek bir şey konuşuyordu. Genç adamsa televizyondaki kanalları hızlı hızlı geçmekteydi.

"Dur sana doğumgünü pastamdan bir dilim getireyim." diyerek ayaklandı Anita.

Ona şaşkınlıkla baktım.

"Ne?"

"Bana az önce tarçınlı elmalı turta yapmanın tarifini anlattın ama dün doğum günün olduğunu söylemek aklına gelmedi mi?"

Omuz silkti.

"Elmalı tarçınlı turta yapabilirsin ama geçmiş doğum günüme gelemezsin. Sence hangi bilgi daha faydalı?"

Mantığı o kadar... Komikti ki. Tabağımı aldığında gülmeden edemedim. Dünya üzerinde çok nadir bulabileceğiniz bir yapısı olduğunu keşfetmiştim Anita 'nın. Şu çocuksu ruhunu korumak için savaşmış insanlardan biriydi. Sempatik, kesinlikle geveze ama yanındayken bir çeşit manevi koruma hissettiren pozitif biri. Tanıdıklık duygusunu verenin bu olduğunu düşündürttü. Anita'yı daha yeni tanıyordum ama sevmeye şimdiden başlamıştım.

Gülerken son anda, kaderin oyunu bile diyebilirim, göz ucuyla tabağın altına kaldırdım gözlerimi.

Aynı el yazısı.

"BEKLE!"

Anita neredeyse korkudan elindeki tabağı düşürüyordu. Sandalyeyi savururcasına ayağa fırlayıp tabağı elinden aldım. Tonton çift bize korkuyla bakıyordu. Onların tarafa bakıp hafifçe kafa salladım.

"Pardon, kusura bakmayın."

Çift önüne dönerken -muhtemelen gençlerin serserilikleriyle ilgili atıp tutacaklardı şimdi- Anita bana iri iri açılmış gözlerle bakıyordu.

"N'apıyorsun?"

Tabağı evirip çevirdim. Ellerime bütün o sos ve yağ bulaşmıştı ama zafer o kadar tatlıydı ki. Asetat kalemiyle tabağın altına bir şeyler yazılıydı. İnsanları tekrar huzursuz etmeyecek olsa deli bir kahkaha atardım.

   
_Sevgili Prometheus,_  
Odana çık. Kasa.  
Sorularının cevaplarını bulacaksın.  
 ŞİFRE: Kod Gri18

 

"Uvv, çok gizemli."

Notu okuduğunu anladığımda tabağı korumak istercesine kendime çektim. Yağ ayakkabıma damlıyordu.

"Şu an diyeceğimi üzerine alınma ama bu seni ilgilendirmeyen bir şey, beni rahat bırakır mısın?"

Anita üzerine alınmış gibi gözükmüyordu, çenesini kaşıdı.

"Ama hangi odada kaldığını nereden biliyor?"

"Kim?"

"Sana aşk mektubu gönderen kişi. Çünkü şöyle bir şey var, sana odanı rastgele ayarladım. Biz rezervasyonu alır, müşteri gelene kadar odasını belirlemeyiz. Sonra hangi oda uygunsa oraya yerleştiririz. Eğer odanda seni bekleyen bir kasa varsa oda numaranı önceden bilmesi gerekmiyor mu?"

"Belki biraz önce koymuştur." dedim, Anita'nınkine benzer bir duruşla.

 Olayıma dahil olmasını istemiyordum ama haklı olduğu noktalar vardı.

 "Tabağı ilk getirdiğimde de görebilirdin? Şu an görmen tamamen rastlantı sonucu."

 "Haklısın."

 "Ve ne bu kod gri 18? Bir çeşit ajan ismi falan mı?"

 "Hiçbir fikrim yok."

 "Merak etmiyor musun?"

 "Ediyorum." dedim elimde yere damlayan yağlı tabağı tutmaya devam ederken.

 "Ben de gelebilir miyim?"

 "Odama mı?"

 "Hı hı."

 "Olur, gidelim hadi."

 Biz hızla merdivenlere fırlarken arkamızdaki yaşlı çiftin telefonlara sarıldığını göz ucuyla gördüm. Umursamadım, biraz dikkatli dinleseydim bizimle ilgili konuştuklarını fark edebilirdim belki.

**_________________________________________________**

Merdivenleri ikişer ikişer tırmandık. Ben önde, anahtar elimde, Anita ise hemen arkamdaydı. dar bir koridora girip üzerinde odamın numarasının yazılı olduğu siyah kapı önünde durdum. Geldiğimde aldığım anahtarı deliğe yerleştirip çevirdim ve kilidin dilinin geriye oturuşunun sesini dinledim.

_*klik*_

Kapı itiş hızımla duvara çarptı. Yine korkunç bir duvar rengine sahip bir odadaydık. Tüm bu olaylar zarfında her şeyi gizli kapaklı yapan oyuncu gizemli arkadaşım kasayı saklamak için en ufak bir çaba sarf etmemişti. Aslında kasa dediğinde aklıma daha büyük bir şey gelmişti, ne bileyim, belime kadar gelen bir şey gibi ama bu kafam kadar bir şeydi sadece.

Yatağın önünde diz çöktüm ve ellerimi soğuk metal kaplamada gezdirdim. Tuş chartının üzerinde yedi haneli bir bölüm vardı. Yedi haneli bir şifre. Ve 'gri18' denen şeyle bir bağlantısı olmalı.

Tuş takımına kilitlenmiş ne olabileceğini düşünürken varlığını unuttuğum kişinin sesini duydum.

 "Ne olduğunu biliyor musun?"

 "Düşünüyorum." Sesimin aksi çıkmasına engel olamamıştım.

 "Belki daha önce gördüğün bir şeydir? Geçen gün, geçen hafta, geçen ay? Hatırlıyor musun?"

 "Hayır."

 "Arayıp sorabileceğin bir kişi yok mu? Ailenden, çevrenden falan?"

 "Hayır."

 "Hiç kimse mi?"

 "Hiç kimse."

 "Vay, sinir bozucu biri olmalısın." 

Sıkıntıyla iç geçirdim, tam bağırmak için arkama dönecektim ki sağ şakağım inanılmaz bir baş dönmesi eşliğinde sızladı. Zerre kıpırdamadım ama gözlerimin önündeki manzara ayağım kaymışçasına döndü. Sayılara bakarken orada, kafamın içinde zaten bulunan bir şeyin ortaya çıktığını hissettim. Uzun uzun baktığım bir soruyu başından beri bildiğimi görebiliyordum ama bunu biliyor olmam o kadar mantıksızdı ki.

#'yi tuşladım ilk.

"250517" diye mırıldandım, yüzümde gülümseme olduğundan sesim de ona göre çıkmıştı.

"Ne?"

"Gri18'in kodu. 250517."

Parmağım yediyi tuşladığında tatlı bir bipleme eşliğinde ağır kilitlerin geri çekildiğini işittik. Gülümsemem büyüdü, ilk cevabımı bulmuştum.

"Ne alaka?" dedi Anita arkamdan. Sesi daha yakından geliyordu.

"Sanırım bilgisayarlarla ilgili biriyim."

Elimi kapağa attım, içerideki şeyi görmek için sabırsızlanıyordum.

"Bu bilmediğin bir şey miydi?"

Ah Anita... Çok geriden geliyorsun güzelim.

 "Kendimle ilgili hiçbir şey bilmediğimi düşünürsek, evet." dedim ve kapağı açtım.

 Sadece USB vardı. Mavi kapaklı, beyaz bir şey.

 USB'yi alıp arkama döndüm.

 "Bana bilgisayarını kapıp getirir misin? Hemen?"

 Anita ikiletmeden gitti. Geldiğinde yüzünde garip bir ifade vardı.

 "Aşağı indin mi hiç?"

 "Yooo." dedim.

 "Sesini duydum sandım. Neyse boş ver, işte, al."

 Uzattığı bilgisayarı hevesle alıp kucağıma yerleştirdikten sonra USB'yi takıp parmaklarımı klavyeye vurdum heyecanla. Birazdan cevap alacaktım. Bu baş ağrılarının sonu demekti.

 Bilgisayar USByi gördüğü anda dosyaya tıkladım. Önümde birkaç sayfa açılıverdi. Anita merakla yanıma sokulduğunda okumaya başlamıştım.

 "Ne diyormuş, neymiş?"

 Bir süre onu duymazdan geldim. Bir tanesinde bir hastalıktan bahsediyordu:Disosyatif füg.   
Şunlar yazılıydı.

  _Kişinin geçmişini ve adı veya ailesi gibi önemli kimlik bilgilerini unutup, evinden ya da alışageldiği ortamdan ayrılmasıdır. Kısmen ya da tamamen yeni bir kimliğe bürünür. Klinik olarak amnestik durumlarının farkında değildirler. Önceki kimliklerine döndüklerinde, füg başlangıcındaki zamanı hatırlayabilirler, fakat füg sırasında yaptıklarını hatırlamazlar. Çoğunluk saatler veya günler sürer. Nadir olgularda aylar boyu sürebilir, tam bir yeni kimlik geliştirmiş ve karmaşık ilişkilere girmiş olabilirler._  
  
Genelde bu durum geçicidir ama bizde değil. Bizdeki genetik.

 Biz mi?

Bu notları bırakan kişiyle aynı hastalıktan muzdarip olmalıydık. Bana bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışıyor olmalı...

 Bir başka açılan dosyada fotoğraflar vardı. Kendimi gördüm, bir makine başındaydım. Etraf küçük kağıtçıklarla doluydu, elimdeki tornavidayla sırıtıyordum küçük bir çocuk gibi. Altında 'makine yapım aşaması, unutmamak için alınan notlarla beraber Peter.' yazıyordu.

 Adım gerçekten Peter'dı. Hatırlama belirtisi olmaksızın aklıma gelen ilk ismi söylemiş ve doğru tahmin etmiştim. Aklımın bir köşesinde hep duruyor olmalı. Araştırmama devam etmek adına diğer fotoğraflara geçtim. Gazete yazısının bir kesitiydi bu. Yaşlı bir adama kolumu atmış, elimde küçük bir alet tutuyordum. Üzerinde kırmızı bir ışık vardı. Altında yazanı okudum.

 Miles ailesinin yüzyıllık başarısı:  Pendulum.

 Bana bu bilgileri yollayan o adam, babam olabilir miydi?

Anita sessizce benim baktığım şeylere bakıyordu. Diğer şeylere geçtim. Bir dosyada bilgiler vardı, gözlerim hızlı hızlı sayfada gezindi. Her şey yerine oturuyordu ve bundan haz duyuyordum. Bilgisayar konusunda uzmanlaşmış biriydim. Babamın 'Pendulum' adı geçen makineyle ilgili bir takım teknik bilgiler vardı ve onları anlayabildiğimi fark etmem uzun sürmedi. Makineyi baştan yapmama yetecek bütün bilgiler vardı ama aralarda eksik olan şeyler ne olduğunu anlamamı engelliyordu. Notlar bu kadar da değildi, makineyi yapmak için maddi destek aldığımız 'Şirket'in -büyük harfle yazılmıştı her yerde, özel isimmiş gibi-  iyimser planlar yapmadığını, Pendulum'a sahip olmaları durumunda milyonlarca insanın öleceği yazıyordu. Her şey çok daha farklı olurdu, cümlesi tüylerimi ürpertti. Sıradan bir cümleydi ama nedense en korkutucu karabasan hikayelerin etkisini rahatlıkla uyandırabilmişti.

 Kendimi bilgisayara kaptırmıştım. Sis gibi aralanmıştı beynimi saran gizem. Örümcek ağları dağılmıştı. Kendimi bilmek kadar güzel bir şey yoktu. Adım Peter Miles idi, babamla beraber ilginç bir proje üzerinde çalışıp hayatımızı buna adamıştık. Genetik bir hastalığım vardı, notu yollayan babamsa ondan geçen bir şey. Belki de notları bırakan annemdi ve ondan geçmişti, bilmiyorum. Bildiğim en önemli şey, bunları tekrar unutacak olduğumdu. Richard'a telefon açıp olayı anlattım. Sesinde memnuniyetsiz bir hava vardı, bana başka bir şey olup olmadığını sordu. Araştırdığımı söyledim, devam etmemi, daha çok şeyle gelmemi söyleyip kapadı.

En azından unutacak olursam ona sorabilirdim. O da sorabileceğimi söyledi laf arasında.

 Hava, geçen deneyim ettiğime göre erken kararıyordu ama bu bilgisayarda geçirdiğim sürenin az olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu. Gözlerim ekrana bakmaktan perişan olmuştu.

Anita elinde çayla geldi. Çay için gitmeden önce olanları ona kabataslak anlatmıştım. Bacağını altına kıvırıp yanıma oturdu. Balkabağı tatlısı gibi kokuyordu. Onca şeyi hatırlamıştım ama bunun nereden tanıdık geldiğini hatırlayamıyordum bir türlü.

 "Söylediklerini düşündüm." dedi sakince, elindeki bardağı pencere pervazına bırakıp.

 Neyden bahsettiğini bilmediğimden tek kaşımı kaldırıp ona baktım. Saçının yüzüne düşen tutamını geriye taradı.

 "Ben de farklı hissediyorum -seninle ilgili."

 Bilgisayarı yanıma bıraktım.

 "Neyden bahsediyorsun?"

 "Yeni tanıştık ama seni uzun zamandır tanıyormuş gibi hissediyorum. Kapıdan girdiğinden beri."

 Kaşlarımın ikisi birden çatıldı. Tamam, aynı şekilde hissettiğimi yalanlayamayacağım, Anita 'dan etkilenmiştim ama bunları dile getirdiğimi sanmıyorum. Hatta belli bile etmemişimdir. Zihnimi falan okumadıysa bilmesi imkansız.

 "Ne zaman konuştuk bunu?"

 "Su içmek için aşağı indiğinde. Yarım saat olmuştur."

 "Su içmek için aşağı inmedim. Buraya çıktığımızdan beri hiç inmedim."

 Kafası karışmış gibiydi.

 "Nasıl yani, konuştuk işte yarım saat önce, dalga geçme benimle."

 "Dalga geçmiyorum, ciddiyim, odadan hiç çıkmadım. Emin misin?"

 "Eminim. İki dakika falan konuşmuşuzdur, sonra sen bardakla gittin. İşte, şu bardakla."

 Bardağı görünce ayağa kalktım. Ani hareketim kızı korkuttuysa da bu olan beni daha çok korkutmuştu.

 "O bardağı ben koymadım oraya."

 Anita da ayağa kalktı, ben yürüyüp bardağı elimde incelerken yanıma geldi.

 "Nasıl, burada işte, kendi kendine gelecek hali yok ya."

 "Aşağı hiç inmedim. Hiç yerimden kalkmadım da. Bardak nasıl geldi bilmiyorum."

 "Hey, belki hastalığın yüzündendir. Unutma şeysi hani. Bazı anları unutabildiğini falan söylemiştin."

 Elimi alnıma bastırıp nefes aldım. Çok can sıkıcı bir durumdu bu.

 "Haklı olabilirsin, unutmuş da olabilirim."

 "Unutmamanı tercih ederdim." dedi Anita gözlerini devirip.

 "Neden? Ne oldu ki?"

 "Beni öptün."

 Bu beni şaşırtmıştı işte. Böyle bir şeyi unutmak...

 "Oh, öyle mi? Özür dilerim."

 "Niye özür diliyorsun ki?" Sesi alınmış geliyordu.

 "Öptüğüm için değil ya, unuttuğum için."

 "Yani öptüğün için pişman değilsin?"

 "Bilemem ki, unutmuşum."

 Kızdığını görebiliyordum.

 "Anita, ö-özür dilerim." dedim, ne diyebilirdim ki?

 Seni öpmek kesin hoşuma gitmiştir çünkü çekici bir kadınsın ve ehem, ben, senden hoşlanıyor gibi bir şeyim? Yani hoşlandım, yeni başladığım ve keşfettiğim hayatımda sana yer ayırmak istiyorum mu?

Aslında bu işe yarayabilirmiş.

Aynısını dedim. Bana inanıp inanmadığını sorgularcasına baktı. Ona doğru iki adım attım.

 "Tekrar denememe izin verir miydin?"

 Kararsız gözüküyordu. Biraz daha yaklaştım.

 "Tekrar unutmayacağım, söz."

 Neredeyse aynı anda uzandık. Çilekli bir dudak kremi kullanıyordu ve teni yumuşacıktı. Elim tek bir düğüm bile olmayan saçlarının arasına gömülünce onu daha sıkı kendime çektim, nefesi dudaklarında kesik bir nefese dönüştü. Daha farkına bile varamadan bacaklarının belime dolandığını hissettim, ağırlığını belime dengeleyip olduğum yerde döndüm. Saçları yüzümü gıdıklıyordu ona bakarken. Hafifçe güldüm, benimle beraber güldü ve onu yatağa bıraktım. Beni kendine çekip öpmeye devam etti, arada alınan nefesler derinleşti, hareketler kıyafetlerden kurtulmaya doğru yöneldiğinde karşı koymadım, Richard Maras'ın bana aldığı şık kıyafetler yeri buldu, onunkiler de yerdekilere eşlik etti. Balkabağı kokusunu içime çektim, unutmak istemediğim şeylerden biriydi. Aklıma kazımaya çalıştım.

Kısa zamanda seslerimiz birbirine karışmıştı.

**________________________________________________**

 

Çıplaktım ama çölde uyandığımdan çok daha mutlu hissediyordum uyandığımda.

Hava karanlıktı ve saat üçü gösteriyordu. İç çekerek yatakta doğruldum ve laptopu kucağıma aldım. Biraz daha kurcalasam projenin ne olduğunu öğrenebilirdim -tabi bütün dosyalar silinmemiş olsaydı. Aklım orada kalmıştı hala. Bilgisayar ekranı kararmıştı, açılmasını beklerken Anita uyanıp dirsekleri üzerinde doğruldu.

 "Bırak şunu, sabah bakmaya devam edersin."

 "Çok az kaldı, devam etmeliyim."

 "Yarın yap işte, gel buraya, uyuyalım."

 Ona baktım. Beraber uyumak cazip gelse de takılmıştı bir kere.

Ha, takıntılı da biriymişim, onu hatırladım. Garip huylarım var, yemeden önce her lokmayı kesmekten başka evlerin tuvaletini kullanamama gibi bir sürü şey. Öğrendiğime sevinmediğim şeylerden biriydi.

 "Bitirince olur. Ama bitirmem gerek."

 Yorganı üzerinden atıp ayağa kalktı ve dolaptan oda sahibine ait otel bornozunu giyip odadan çıktı. Uzaklaşmakta olan sesini duydum.

 "Bir şeyler atıştırmaya gidiyorum."

 Beni göremeyeceğini bildiğim halde kafa sallayıp aydınlanan ekrana döndüm. Gördüğüm şey, daha doğrusu göremediğim, hoş değildi.

 "Ne? Nasıl yani?"

 Açık olan onlarca dosyanın yerini Anita'nın düz siyah masaüstü almıştı. 

Bütün şeyler nereye gitmişti?  
   
Tekrar açabilmek için bilgisayarım bölümünden USB'ye bağlanmayı denedim. USB'yi görmüyordu. Bilgisayara takılı değildi. İki saniye önce açık olan ve elinde kaynağı bulunan bilgiler kaynakla beraber ortadan kaybolmuşlardı.

Bunu da yapıp unutmuş olamam herhalde.

 Panik halinde Anita'ya seslendim.

 "ANITA, KOŞ LÜTFEN!"

 Ayak seslerini duyduğumda ekranı yenileyip duruyordum. Odaya girdi, robotik bir hareketle kapıyı arkasından kapatıp yaslandı. İlgisi bende sanarken konuştum.

 "Buradaydılar. Açık olan dosyalar, hepsi gitmiş. USB de yok. Bunu da ben yapmadım değil mi? Yapmış olamam."

 "Şu an daha büyük bir problemimiz var Peter."

 "Daha büyük ne olabilir? Öğrenmeye çok yaklaşmıştım ve hepsi yok oldu." 

"Güven bana, daha büyük bir problem. Bay ve Bayan Watford buraya geliyor."

 "Ne yapayım, ne onlar otelin cazgır tipleri mi? Beni çıplak görmelerinden mi korkuyorsun, ne?"

 Kızıl saçlı yoldaşımın yüzünde endişeli bir gülümseme vardı.

 "Imm, daha çok ellerine silah almış iki yaşlı çift ama sen dosyaları düşün tabii, onlar da önemli."

 Silah? Yaşlı çift?

 "Gerçekten mi?"

 "Gerçekten ve hatırlatayım, geliyorlar."

 Ayağa kalkıp etrafa bakındım.

 "Bulabildiğimiz her şeyi kapıya yığalım. Yatağı çekmeme yardım et. Niye geliyorlar ki? Niye silahları var?"

 "Bilmiyorum, çok soru soruyorsun."

 Beraber eşyaları kapıya dizip arkalarında siper aldık. Daha iki üç şey koymuştuk ki pompalının sesini duydum.

"Eğil!"

Saçmalı kurşun kapıda delikler oluşturmuştu, kafamı kaldırınca gördüm. Bu onları uzun süre oyalamazdı.

Telefona sarıldım. Richard belki yardım edebilirdi.

Telefon ikinci çalışta açıldı. Hevesli erkek sesi kulağımı çınlattı, buyurgandı.

 "Bildilendir beni Pete."

 "Sırası değil Bay Maras, otel kapıma dayanmış silahlı iki kişi var, yardımınız gerek."

 Richard'ın sesi çınlıyordu.

 "Yardım göndereceğim ama önce soruma cevap ver: Nerede olduğunu buldun mu?"

 Alnımı kaşıdım. "Buradan kurtulduğumda bulacağım ama önce--"

 "Nerede Pete, sadece bunun cevabını istiyorum. Söyle ve yardımı bekle."

 "Aslına bakarsanız dosyaları, şey, kaybettim."

 Yüksesk sesli bir küfür işittim, kulağımı tırmalamıştı. Yardım etmektense hikayesi peşinde koşması beni değersiz hissettirmişti. Üzülmüştüm açıkçası.

 "Elindeki bilgilerle de bulabilir misin?" dedi, zararı en aza indirgemeye çalışan bir borsacı edasıyla.

 "Belki. Önce kurtulayım da."

 "Pekala, Watford'ları hallederim, adamlarım yolda."

 Kaşlarımı çattım. Buz gibi bir duygu beni ciğerlerimden yakalamıştı.

 "Adlarını söylememiştim, adlarını nereden biliyorsunuz?"

 "..."

 "Richard, cevap ver."

 "..."

Sonra da telefonun kapandığına dair bipleme sesi.

 

"Başımız belada Anita." dedim, olduğum omuzlarımı düşürüp.

Metinlerde uyarıldığım adam Richard idi. Şirkettendi ya da Şirketti, bilmiyorum. 

Ama bütün hikayemin başladığı yer hikayemin bitişi olacakmış gibi bir his vardı içimde.

 Yaşlı kadın kahkaha attı işte tam ben bunu düşünürken. Ne can sıkıcı.

 Niye buraya geldiklerine dair bir teorim vardı aslında. Onları Richard yolladıysa amacı beni öldürmek olamaz. Teoriden öte, bildiğimi hissettiğim bir şey vardı sanki.

Ve kafama dank etti.

İcadım için. Pendulum buralarda bir yerdeydi.

 "Sence bu notları bırakan babam Pendulum'u da buralarda bir yere gizlemiş midir?" diye sordum Anita'ya.

 "Not bırakmaz mıydı?"

 "Bırakırdı muhtemelen. Belki de bırakmıştır."

 Ayağa kalkıp etrafa bakındım. Bu arada silahlar kapıyı parçalıyordu. Anita çığlık attı ama korktuğu için. Dönüp ona baktığımda ağzını kapamış kafa sallıyordu. Etrafta yatarken görebileceğim her yere baktım. Sonunda bilgisayar aklıma bir fikir getirdi.

 "Masa üstünü iki saniyeliğine değiştireceğim." diye mırıldandım, sanki yapacağım şey önemli bir şeymiş gibi.

Beyaz masaüstünü koyduktan sonra notu bulmuştum.

Diğerleri gibi siyah tahta kalemiyle ekrana yazılmıştı.

 "Zekice, çok zekice!"

Yazanı okudum sırıtırken.

 

_Sevgili Prometheus,_  
Güç içinde.  
Elini ağzına götür, Sağ yirmilik dişinden saymaya başla.  
3

 

Star wars göndermesi iyiydi ama ilgilendiğim bana yapmam söylenen şeydeydi. Parmağımı ağzıma götürdüm. Anita delirmişim gibi bakıyordu. Parmağım dişlerim üzerinden geçerken içimden üçüncüye kadar saydım.   
Diğerlerinin aksine dişimde bir şey vardı, küçük bir tümsek. Çıkarmaya çalıştım, dilimle dokundum.   
Parmağımı üzerinde gezdirip ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken aniden aklıma geldi.   
Aniden, öylece.  
_O bir diş değildi._

Kalbim yarış atı misali depar atarken kocaman gözlerle karşıya bakıyordum. Bütün kaslarım kasıldı, ellerim heyecanla terledi.

 "Neyin var demek istiyorum ama kaçış planı bulduğun için heyecanlanmadıysan umurumda değil!" diye bağırdı Anita, dayandığı eşyalar arkadan gelen kuvvetle sarsılmaya başlamıştı.

 Bunu ona nasıl açıklayabilirdim? Kafama dolan unutulmuş binlerce hatıra, cevap ve gerçeklik. Nereden başlamalıydım?

 "Bunları daha önce de yaşadık. Defalarca! Her şeyin tanıdık gelmesi basit bir dejavudan ibaret değil! Bir zaman döngüsündeyiz Anita, çok üzgünüm, çok üzgünüm!"

 Hem heyecandan hem de sesten dolayı bağırmak zorundaydım. Tabbi Anita'ya mantıklı gelmiyordu dediklerim. Yanına koşup diz çöktüm. Anlatmam önemliydi.

 "Pendulum, aradıkları şey hep bendeydi. Artık ne olduğunu biliyorum ve ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu da. Babamla yaptığımız şeyin sonuçları olacağını biliyorduk ama yanlış eller kavramı bize hep şaka gibi gelmişti."

 "Dediklerinden hiçbir şey anlamıyorum!"

 Parçalanan kapı kolu savruldu. Bir el boşluktan içeri uzanmıştı, başlarımızı daha da eğdik.

 "Notları bırakan babam değildi Anita, bendim. Pendulum bir zaman makinesi."

 Anita derin bir nefes alıp tuttu. Yeni anlamaya başlıyordu ve az önceki halim gibi gözüküyordu her yeni cümleyle beraber.

 "Dosyada geçen 'biz' kelimesi... Kendimden bahsediyordum! Babam öldü, bu icadı kurtarmak için öldü ve bana diğer insanları korumak adına bir görev verdi. Bana insanları kurtarmak için ateşi çalan ve karşılığında tekrar tekrar aynı işkenceyi çeken Prometheus'un hikayesini anlattı. Bu yüzden kendime Sevgili Prometheus diye not bırakıyordum, hatırlayabilmek için! Hatırlıyorum Anita! Yapmam gereken şeyi hatırlıyorum!"

 Ayağa kalktım. Kurşun isabet edecek diye korkmuyordum çünkü böyle olmayacağını biliyordum. Koşuşturmaca sırasında ayağımın dibine doğru yuvarlanan siyah tahta kalemini eğilip aldım. Anita beni izliyordu korku dolu gözlerle. Bense bir yunan tanrısı kadar ilahi hissediyordum.

 "Şimdi ne olacak?" diye sordu.

 "Pendulum'u kimse alamasın diye yapmam gereken şeyi yapacağım."

 "Ben ne olacağım?"

 Ona baktım, ağlamaklıydı. Sorusuna cevap verebilmek isterdim ama o benim zaman dilimimde değildi. Bilmiyordum, daha önce de cevap verememiştim bu soruya hiç.

"Seni tekrar göreceğim. Tekrar karşılaşacağız, aynı bu sabah gibi. O yüzlerce defa yaşandı Anita ama hiçbir zaman hatırlamadık, hatırlamayacağız da. Seni unutmayacağım, yemin ederim bu sefer unutmayacağım."

 Elimi bunca zamandır dişim sandığım yere götürüp bastırdım. Yanıp sönen kırmızı ışık tenimin altından görülebiliyordu.

 "Seni hatırlayacağım." dedim son kez.  
  
Ve oda etrafımda buharlaşıp kayboldu.

 

**_________________________________________________**

 

Gitmek istediğim zamana ait detaylar düşünmem gerekiyordu. Geleceğe gitmek istendiğinde yapılan şey basitti: Özellikle gidilecek yıl ve günü aklından defalarca kez tekrar etmeli, yanında olacağınız kişiyi ya da objeyi önünüzdeymişçesine gerçekçi düşünmeniz gerekiyordu. Birkaç komplikasyonlar yaşamıştık bununla ilgili ama genel olarak doğru yere ve doğru zamana ilk denemede gidilebiliyordu. Geçmiş işi biraz daha komplikeydi, özellikle gitmek istenen bir gün varsa o güne ait detaylara ihtiyacınız vardı: Vazodaki bir zambak, buzdolabı süsü, renkli ayakkabı bağcıkları gibi birkaç tane şey.

Diş etime bir kor takmışım gibi yanarken bunu yapmak kolay değildi.

Kullanmayalı paslanmışım diyelim.

Yüksek sesle bağırırken elimi çeneme kapattım. Ses çıkarmamalıydım. Dilimi dişime bastırdım. Gerçekten sıcak falan değildi, sinirlerimi yaktığından beynime kadar bir yanma hissi yükseliyordu. Anita'ya bahsetmemiştim ama bunu buraya takma operasyonu oldukça çetrefilliydi, babam kafatasımı açıp yerleştirmek zorunda kalmıştı, bütün operasyon boyunca uyanıktım. Beyin ile ilgili bölümler fazla acımamıştı, açık beyine yapılan şeyler can yakmaz ama sonraki çenemi yarma ve kontrol tuşunu yerleştirme kısmı için aynı şeyi söyleyemem.

O deli gibi bir acıydı işte.

Nerede olduğumu anlamak için etrafa bakındım. Bir duvar arkasındaydım, resepsiyonun çaprazında. Anita da oradaydı, elinde bilgisayarı tutuyordu. Saklandım, yanlış zamana gelmişim. İlk deneme, olacak o kadar.

"Peter?" diye seslendi, orada olup olmadığımı anlamak için.

Aaa dur bir saniye, bu sesimi duyduğunu sandığı zaman işte. Bilgisayarı yeni getirecek ve aşağıda olup olmadığımı soracak. Tamam, şimdi açıklığa kavuştu.

Ağrıya rağmen konsantrasyonumu geri toplamaya çalıştım. Etraf bir sigara dumanı gibi dağıldı ve civa gibi bir araya geldi. Odadaydım. Ben ve Anita arkamız dönük, bardağa bakıyorduk.   
Ben beni görmemeliydim yoksa zamanda kırılma yaşanırdı.   
Bunu Şirket bile istemez, emin olun.  
Hızlı davranmalıydım ama neyse ki ne zaman arkamı döneceğimi biliyordum. Bilgisayarı sessizce yakalayıp dosyaları silmeye başladım. O iki yaşlı manyak içeri girdiğinde bu bilgileri bulmamalıydılar yoksa bütün bu kendini feda etme muhabbeti suya düşerdi. Dosyaları sildikten sonra USByi de çıkarıp kalemle ekrana son bulduğum notu yazdım ve dişime bastırdım. Ben kaybolurken Anita neredeyse beni görecekti.

Kıl payı.

Gözlerimi açtım, beynim zonkluyordu. Odadan önce dikildiğim yerdeydim. Aynı noktada, aynı yerde ama aynı zamanda değil.

 "O şeyi dekor olsun diye koyduk."

 Resepsiyona ilk geldiğim zaman. Acele etmeliydim.

Merdivenleri hızla tırmandım, odamın kapısına geldim.   
Anahtar? Hast, odadaki masanın üzerindeydi en son. Kargaşada gitmiş olmalı.  
Elim kapı kolunda dururken gözüm puzzleın son eksik parçasını hatırladı: Bileğimdeki anahtar. Onu denedim.  
Kilide cuk oturdu.  
Tamam, bu soru işaretinin de sonu. Kendi kendime bir şeyleri çözmek enteresan.

İçeri daldım, kasayı kucaklayıp yatağa koydum. Her şey aynı olmalıydı.

Ekranının karşısına geçtim, bu kasalar müşteri kendi şifresini koysun diye her seferinde sıfırlanırdı, yani şifre girmek bana kalıyordu. Yarı açık kapağın aralığından USB'yi yerleştirip kapadım ve Gri18'in kodunu girdim, kolay bir şeyle başlamak istemiş olmalıyım. Yoksa renk kodları çocuk işi. En azından bir kıvılcım için kafiler.

  
Çıplaklığımı örtecek bir şey gerekliydi, görülme ihtimalime karşı. Ben de bambaşka bir zaman dilimindeki bavulumdan üzerimdeki kıyafetlerin aynılarını çaldım. Geçici olarak lazımdı. Gidip çıplaklığımdan çığlık atacak bir insan bile bütün planı berbat ederdi. Riske giremeyeceğim kadar önemli bir şey bu.

 Bu da tamam. Tabağa not yazmalıyım.

Beynim hoşafa döndü resmen.

 Mutfak duvarının fayanslarına sabitlenmiş raflar üzerinde sıradan beyaz tabaklar. Midem bulandı hafiften, bir oraya bir buraya gitmenin yan etkileri. Kapağı ağzımla açıp notu yazdım.

Bir an aklıma kahvaltıda bizi izleyip sonradan saldıran yaşlı çifti öldürmek geçti. Zaman yolcularının tipik ikilemlerinden birini yaşıyordum. Eğer onları öldürürsem Anita'yı kurtarmış olurdum, öte yandan şu an öğrendiklerimi öğrenmeyeceğimden geri gidemez ve onları da öldüremezdim.

 Paradoks, anladınız mı?

 

Şimdi mutfaktaydım. Bu sefer etrafı kolaçan etmeden kolumu sıvayıp son notu yazmaya başladım.

 Düşünürsek bu aslında bulduğum ilk not olacaktı. Yalnızım sanıyordum ki sesi duydum. Anita çay suyunu kaynatmak için kettleın düğmesine yeni basmıştı. Notu bitirdiysem de kaçamadım, arkasını döndüğünde oradaydım. Panik halinde.

 "Ben de ne zaman mola vereceksin diyordum." diye mırıldandı gülümseyerek.

 Immm, etrafa bakındım. Boşta bir bardak vardı, elime aldım.

 "Su içmeye inmiştim."

 Dediğimi kanıtlamak istercesine dolaptan suyu çıkarıp bardağa doldurdum ve bir yudum aldım. O hıh'layıp omuz silkerken sesini son kez duyacak olduğumu hatırladım. Bu sondu. Geri dönüp ona yardım etmek adına hiçbir şey yapamazdım ve ne olacağını bilmiyordum bile. Belki kaçabiliyordu belki de ölecekti.

Ölebileceğini düşünmek canımı sıkıyor.

Karşısında duruyorum, gelecekte hayatının tehlikeye gireceğini biliyorum -benim yüzümden- ve tek kelime bile edemiyorum.

Elimde olan bir şey olsa hiç düşünmezdim ama ona, geleceğe dair söyleyeceğim tek bir kelime bile Titanik'in buzdağı yerine, ne bileyim, Fransa'ya girmesine ve insan sayısının ikiye katlanmasına, Hitler'in savaşı kazanmasına ya da bunun gibi şeylere sebep olabilir.

 Tüm insanlığın sorumluluğunu sırtlamış gibi hissederken yutkundum. Yapabileceğim tek bir şey vardı.

 "Beni ilk gördüğün andan beri beni tanıyormuşsun gibi hissettin mi?"

 Ani ve sebepsiz gelen sorunun etkisiyle hafifçe kaşlarını çatıp gülümsedi ama onu savunmasız yakalamıştım ve böyle olduğunu biliyordum. Gelecekte bana söylemişti zaten bunu.

 "Hissettiğini biliyorum, bana olan bu. Yüzün, sesin, kokun, her şey tanıdık gelmişti. Biliyorsun o an kendime dair bile hiçbir şey bilmiyordum ama sen doğru geliyordun. Mantıklı."

 Biz sol beyinli bilim insanları için mantık aşk kadar kuvvetli bir şeydir.

 Ona doğru yürüdüm, kafası karışmış gözükürken çok sevimliydi. Bir şey demeden öptüm, hayretten açılmış gözleri birkaç saniye sonra kapandı ve teslim olmuşçasına gevşedi. Gitmem gerekmese daha saatlerce yanında kalırdım. Tekrar tekrar yaşanan hayatımın en iyi şeyiydi o. Bunun için onun hayatını mahvetmiş olsam da, onu seviyorum.

İsteksizce çekilip repliğimi söyledim.

 "Gene yukarı çıkıyorum."

 "Tamam, biraz televizyon izler ve yanına gelirim." Kafasında bir şeyleri tartıyordu.

Son kez yüzüne bakarak gülümsedim.

"Güle güle Anita Winters."  
  
Ve merdivenin oradaki kuytu köşeye çekilip dişime bastırdım.

  **_________________________________________________**  
  
  
Artık beynim sıvıya dönüşmüş gibiydi ve zar zor ayakta duruyordum. Sırtı dönük kendimi gördüm, belim ağrıdığından bir süre yüz üstü yatıp bilgisayarı ışık gelen yere çevirmiştim. Sessizce bardağı masaya bıraktım.

 Son bir şey kaldı.

 Soyundum. Çıplak uyanmıştım o halde bu sefer de çıplak uyanmalıydım.

Sanırım bütün bu tekrarların başlangıcı olan olayda kendimi çöle geri göndermem Anita ile seviştikten hemen sonra oldu.

Gidişatı bozmamak için yeniden haşlanacaktım, ne hoş.

Son parçaları da çıkarıp kendimi Dubai'deki çölün ortasına bıraktım.

 Karanlıktı. Alana varır varmaz tökezledim ve yere kapandım. Güçsüz düşmüştüm ve doğru zamana geldiğimi umuyordum. Babamla bunu planlarken öyle laylaylom gezelim diye yapmamıştık, özellikle metabolizması kuvvetli insanların haftada bir kere kullanabileceği bir şeydi. Beyne falan bağlı bir şey sonuçta, şaka değil ve kuvvetli bir elektrik veriyor sinirlere, basitçe açıklamam gerekirse. Daha komplike şeyleri de var da bırakın bunu anlatmaya yetecek gücü, nefes almaya bile kuvvetim kalmadı.

Düştüğüm yer yumuşaktı, kapanan gözlerim bana uyumamı emrediyordu ama son bir şey yapmalıydım, sonun da sonu.

Unutmak istemiyordum.

Hastalığım önceki her tekrarda olan biteni unutmama sebep oluyordu. Normal, kafamı çok zorlamıştım.

Ama bu sefer hayır. Bünyeme isyan ediyorum.

Bu sefer Anita Winters'ı hatırlayacağım.

Anita Winter'sı hatırlayacağım.  
 Anita Winters'ı hatırlayacağım.  
Anita Winters'ı hatırlamak zorundayım.  
Anita Winters'ı hatırlayacağım.  
Anita Wintersss...

**_________________________________________________**

Kovboy filmlerinin klişe silah çekme sahnelerini bilirsiniz.  
_  
Bu filmler hangi cehennemde çekiliyor?_

Ya da burada ne bok yiyorum?  
  
Daha da önemlisi, niye çıplağım?

Tanrım, aklıma korkunç şeyler geliyor.

_Kimim ben?_


End file.
